


An All-American Feline Tragedy

by r0wanz



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, No Smut, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, This is a huge fucking joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0wanz/pseuds/r0wanz
Summary: A back door left open leads to an adventure between two cats they'd never forget.(This is a joke story, based of my cat and a friend's cat that have both passed when I first started writing it in 2019)
Relationships: Crusty/Kitty, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crusty: A skinny male ginger cat  
> Gracie: A fluffy female Maine coon 
> 
> The story will be in Crusty's POV

I know I should be exceedingly grateful to the people who take care of me. I've never starved, I've always been able to sleep in a warm house, and I've had more toys and affection than most cats on the street could ever dream of. So, why did I feel so....unfulfilled? Everything I do is an exact repeat of what I did days previous. Again, I am completely indebted to my family for taking me out of that animal shelter, but every day I find myself inching closer to an open window or an open patio door, just to see what life outside might be like. My train of thought is abruptly cut short by the jarring sound of YouTube videos off my owner's brother's Ipad.  
He's quickly told "AUSTIN TURN IT DOWN."  
and I think to myself  
  
 **I've got to get the fuck out of this house ******


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this whole story is an inside joke between friends so please don't take this seriously.

I lived the next few days as I usually would, meandering around, eating, sleeping, the standard routine of a house-cat. I felt a little guilty about planning an escape, but I was mostly ecstatic for what might be out there. So when I saw the open back door it was pure instinct to bolt out into the backyard.

  
I'd been in the backyard before, but this time it felt...different? I walked to the edge of the yard and hopped the fence.  


I gazed over the neighborhood from my view on the highest part of the brick wall that kept me away from my new beginning. It was nothing like I expected, I walked along the wall observing backyards as I went. I reached an end to the wall so I hopped down and started down the sidewalk. Everything out here was terrifying and foreign in the most beautiful and unexpected ways. I kept wandering.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry L


End file.
